lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Alabaster Dresden
Alabaster Dresden is the main character of Magic EXE. He can most commonly be identified by his clockwork fairy hovering beside him and his signature driftwood staff. Background Alabaster was just a normal teenager, up until he had to go to rehab and therapy for an apparent video-game addiction. In reality, he was just as sane as always, but even that was soon threatened as he was abducted and thrust into a prototype roleplaying game, named "Terraverse". Alabaster meandered around after leaving the Tutorial until he found what was to be his main hub in the world he'd blindly chosen: the universe of Harry Potter. He found Hagrid and got him to lead the Gamer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he promptly enrolled in as an adult student. He retrieved a wand and was sorted into Slytherin, and soon showed physical combat prowess beyond what most wizards could do. It also wasn't long before Alabaster was singled out by more conservative wizards and witches at the school for his preference for Muggle equipment, a turn of events that strengthened his existing friendship with Harry Potter. Alabaster made his Repeating Crossbow on Halloween after he one-shotted the Troll with a bottle of Mana he accidentally created after using Great Spin with a bottle of water in hand. He got the Flintlock at Christmas (Dumbledore gives him the necessary Mana (scooped from the Pensieve) as Alabaster still doesn’t know how to make it). He picked up one of the torches from the Philosopher’s Stone Trials and eventually upgraded it into a lantern. Alabaster became an Orca Animagus between his first and second years, built his own staff between the second and third, and founded his own dungeon between the fourth and the fifth, in the wake of Voldemort's return to being and Alabaster and Harry's tie in the Triwizard Tournament. When Alabaster entered the Ministry for the first time, a security officer saw his staff and asked him (verbatim) to "relinquish your unregistered arcane tools". While the officer just expected Alabaster's staff, he ended up with every single weapon Alabaster has (including the rock cakes) besides his wand, as there's magic branches of varying strengths associated with each one. Alabaster started livestreaming his adventures over the Internet after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Because of this, the 16 Bits heard of him during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and managed to evade Terraverse world-lockdown protocols during and after the Battle of Hogwarts. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Alabaster's dungeon, the Tower of the Moon, saw its first massive army build within its walls, followed by a severance of ties to the Ministry of Magic by Alabaster Dresden as Rufus Scrimgeour was ousted from his position as Minister. Shortly after, the Tower of the Moon saw its first (and to-date only) mass mobilization at the Battle of Hogwarts, something occupying the time of seven of its ten battalions. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Alabaster was reinforced by a guild of the sixteen other Beta Testers in Terraverse, which, following Alabaster's victory over both Lord Voldemort and villainous, megalomaniacal Terraverse developer Icarus Rourke, invited Alabaster in for entry. Alabaster declined, feeling betrayed by the guild for not having sought him out sooner, despite the fact that one of his friends ran the guild and that they had explained having to get around the tight security measures surrounding the Harry Potter universe after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Afterwards, Alabaster left Hogwarts, venturing through the various worlds Terraverse had to offer, settling in the Star Wars Realm. Here, he upgraded his Longsword into a Vibro-Cutlass and became a Jedi Knight. He wandered some more, eventually coming to the Pirates of the Caribbean universe in time for the Dead Man's Chest/At World's End story. He stayed here, surviving as a captured member of Barbossa's crew on the Queen Anne's Revenge after Barbossa's theft of the Black Pearl, and rejoining Jack's crew in Dead Men Tell No Tales. It was here, however, he met his own death, sinking the Silent Mary in an attempt to destroy her. In a turn of deus ex machina, Alabaster floated down from the sinking Mary onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman, which had arrived to carry his soul onwards. However, the Dutchman's curse reacted with Alabaster's long-dormant Animagus powers, which turned him into an orca-like creature, after which he promptly joined the Dutchman's crew. They proceeded to destroy the crew of the Silent Mary, leaving the wreck to sink to the seafloor, and the crew of the Dying Gull to continue their quest. Once the curse of the Dutchman was broken, Alabaster left the Caribbean, where he journeyed to the world of Indiana Jones, turning up in Venice as Dr. Schneider's assistant. After the arc of the Last Crusade, Alabaster is believed to have gone to the Hub World. It is unknown where he resides within. Other Appearances * Alabaster has appeared in LEGO Voidhoppers, and plays an integral part in the third act of the story. * Alabaster was entered into a contest to enter LEGO Multiverse, but did not win. * Alabaster appears on Fanfiction.net's Quidditch League, Season 5. Memorable Quotes * "... And you're an obnoxious prick who can't think twice before embarrassing yourself in public. I do believe your father knows a thing or two about rhetoric and honour he can teach you." * God, is that Scabbers? Or Pettigrew? Or whatever the meta name for him is? He's more of a stress ball than a rat... * "I have something you don't: Angular momentum." Alabaster said this moments before entering a firefight with British naval officers, which he triumphed in due to his owning rifled weaponry. * "I know your little secret, Senator Palpatine. I'm not part of the Jedi Order, so I won't snitch to them, but I'll be the first person to point fingers if something goes wrong. Do whatever the hell you want, but I want one thing to be clearer than crystal: Stay the f*ck away from Anakin Skywalker or I'll blast your location - plus around two or three city blocks around it - into the next system." Alabaster said this upon meeting then-Senator Palpatine. Upon learning that Anakin was being reached out to by Palpatine after he was assigned to spy on the Senator, Alabaster made good on his promise and destroyed the opera-house Palpatine was in with an 8.8m Giga Gustav, teleporting Anakin out before the shell hit, right before Palpatine launched into the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise. * "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Sideous the Foolish? It's not a story the late Chancellor would tell you. Darth Sideous was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so foolish he thought he could use the Force to influence the Chosen One to the Dark Side… He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he feared from knowing his true identity. He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he broke a promise to a Dungeon Master and commander, then rocks fell and the entire building was destroyed via artillery barrage. Ironic. He could weave Fate's strings for others, but not himself." Alabaster said this to Anakin in the Tower of the Moon's top floor after the Jedi demanded to know what was going on. Gallery Al (Physical).jpeg Alabaster (Hastatus).png|Alabaster as he appears in the universe of Hastatus. Alabaster (LMV).png|Alabaster as proposed for Lego Multiverse. Alabaster (New Staff).png|A redesign of Alabaster's staff, scaled better to Al's minifigure. Alabaster Dresden.gif|A GIF of Alabaster using various items and magic. Inventory Money: 9G 2S 0K / $0 GBP Short Sword - +25 DMG / CQC / TII Initiate's Crossbow - +5 DMG / Ranged / TI Watch Necklace - Tells time, can reflect light / Amulet 47x Iron Hunk - Crafting Item (IN FORGE) 3x Rock Cake - 25 DMG / CQC, Throwable / TII Pointy Wizard Hat - 15 M-DEF / Head / TI Dragonskin Gloves - +Immunity to Toxic Effects from Poking Stuff / Accessory 3x Work Robes - 25 DEF / Torso-Legs / TI Cloak - 25 M-DEF / Accessory / TI 8x Hogwarts Textbooks, 1st Year - Item Bundle Wand - +5 ATK / Ranged / TI Cauldron, Pewter, Size 2 - Crafting Item Spyglass - Enables zooming / Accessory Scale, Brass Weights - Crafting Item Vial Set, Glass - Crafting Item 3x 100-Pack of Ballpoint Pens - Crafting Item 3x Ream of Paper - Crafting Item 2x Longsword - +20 DMG / CQC / TII (IN FORGE) Telescope - Crafting Item Vial Set, Pyrex - Crafting Item Scale, Triple Beam - Crafting Item 5x Chocolate Frog - Restores 100 HP and bestows a Chocolate Frog Card on the user. 5x Cauldron Cake - Restores 100 HP. Hoodie - Torso Pants - Legs Engineer's Notebook - Crafting Item Hogwarts Battle Deck - 10-100 ATK (roll a D10 to decide), +10-100 HP Heal (Roll a D10 to decide), attacks with energy blasts and world effects / Ranged, Accessory / TX Character, Titles, Equipment, and Stats Stats ATK: 75 M-ATK: 45 R-ATK: 35 DEF: 55 M-DEF: 70 HP: 750 MS: 500 SPD: 15 LCK: 15 Character Class: None (Heh...) Level: 7 (250/4800 XP) Inventory: Hammerspace Satchel L1 (5 m3, 3 kg) Title: World Walker Unlocked Titles: * Paladin: x2 Melée DMG * Ranger: x2 Ranged DMG * World Walker: +1 Bonus to Meta Knowledge Rolls * Is This a Horror Movie?: x2 SPD when fleeing from a higher-level monster. * Noob: x2 XP from monster slaying. * Monster Slayer: x2 DMG. * Wahzerd: x2 Magic DMG. * Engineer: x2 Crafting speed. Available Titles: * Titular Character: Gain 10 Titles. * Intelligence Officer: Observe 500 different things. * Engineer: Craft something. Equipment Head: Pointy Wizard Hat L Arm: - | Torso: Work Robes | R Arm: - L Hand M: - | Belt: - | R Hand M: Short Sword L Hand R: Initiate's Crossbow | Legs: Work Robes | R Hand R: Wand Feet: Boots Rings: - / - / - Amulets: Watch / - Accessories: Cloak / Spyglass / Dragonskin Gloves / Hogwarts Battle Deck / - Skills - 1 Unspent Points - Punch - L2 (^)- Basic unarmed Melée attack. Will adjust starting level based on user's pre-save proficiency. +5 ATK per level. Observe - L4 (^) - Basic intelligence skill. Shows names, levels, HP, alignment, and Titles of observed entity, or stats/tooltips on observed items. +5 to each ATK and DEF per level. Sapient - LXX - Levelless growth skill. Creates new skills from new techniques. Grapple - L1 (^) - Mid-tier combat skill. Grabs opponent and makes continuous Strength checks to stay on top. +5 ATK per level. Words of Power (Latin, Rowling) - L3(^) - Utility- and combat-focused ways to change the world around the caster, Words of Power has different effects depending on the active word set and the words used. Words for specific effects are defined by J.K. Rowling. Any spells not defined by her will count as separate skills. +5 M-ATK per level. Teneo - L3 (^) - Grappling Charm. Creates energy binding between caster and target. Will not be dispelled by Protego if it is cast first. +5 M-ATK per level. Tornado Spin - L3 (^)- Spin around like the Hero of Time himself! 3 sec. base spin duration, 5 sec. base cooldown. +5 ATK per level. +3 sec. spin duration per level. Broomspeak - LXX - Levelless utility skill. Any broom within line-of-sight will listen to your commands for it. +5 SPD and +5 LCK. Alabaster's Spell Dictionary * Reparo * Teneo - Self-defined, Grappling Charm. Creates an energy binding between the caster’s wand and the target object, which will only change length at the caster’s behest. Will act like a rope, but magnifies applied tension forces and provides minor levitation. Prevents the wand from leaving the caster’s hand. * Expelliarmus * Wingardium Leviosa * Expect Patronum (CANNOT CAST until Little Hangleton) * Stupefy * Lumos * Diffindo * Riddikulus * Reducto * Aguamenti * Accio * The Three Unforgivable Curses (WILL NOT CAST DUE TO MORALS) * Incendio Server Link Menu The following is what Alabaster's Server Link menu looks like as of Chapter 5. Player: Alabaster Dresden Realm: Wizarding Britain Server Link Name: Dominic = Change Server Link Texture: Steampunk = Change Server Link Address: Both = Change World Player Ranking: 7 / 37 (Fast Travel) Alignment: Undecided Familiar(s): Graymalkin, Cat Fast Travel Points * Hogwarts Hospital Wing * Hogwarts Entrance Hall * Hogwarts Great Hall * Slytherin Common Room * Leaky Cauldron * Gringotts * King’s Cross Trivia * Alabaster is based off of a real person. * Alabaster's wand is made of dogwood with a phoenix-feather core, 13" long, and a bit bendy, but not overly so. It's a vocal wand, adept at producing stunning visual and audial effects, countering Alabaster's own quiet, contemplative demeanor. * Alabaster's staff is made up of a fang from the Basilisk at the foot, a 5' long driftwood shaft with a unicorn tail hair inside, a silver fastening, and the Philosopher's Stone at the head (It's under his protection). Over time, Al has upgraded it with four separate 9mm guns and a clock, not to mention a spear point beneath the Basilisk fang. Category:Magic EXE Category:Brunette Category:Teenagers Category:Wizards